battleoflafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Adele Addict
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Battle: Los Angeles Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse No problem.User_talk:Ericard 01:16, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Logo Hey, do you need a logo? I know this is kind of random, but I like making logos.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 03:00, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :To be honest, I've never seen Battle: Los Angeles but I noticed your comment on a Wikia forum about not having enough editors, so I decided to help out. I'll make you a MonoBook logo (File:Wiki.png) and a Wordmark for the "official" Wikia skin (File:Wiki-wordmark.png). I can also help you out by making management templates such as the ones you see here, on my main wiki. And I might even go see the movie so I can help contribute to content. ::You can see my MonoBook logo (File:Wiki.png) here: File:BattleLAwiki.png. If you want to use it, just save the image on your computer and upload it under "Wiki.png". Now I have to make the Wordmark! ::And you can see my Wordmark logo (File:Wiki-wordmark.png) here: File:BattleLAwordmark.png. If you want to use it, save it to your computer and upload it using the . I'm not going to leave, I want to help you out with your wiki.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 01:36, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Trust me, I really like helping people out with their wikis. I'll begin making templates as soon as possible.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 21:57, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Templates I made the templates at Category:Article management templates and Category:User templates. --Napoleon of France (Talk) 23:23, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I also made a favicon for you, here. If you upload this as "File:Favicon.ico," it will replace that standard blue "W" at the top with a cool looking icon that says B:LA and has the little meteor thing with a cloud surrounding it. It looks pretty awesome if you ask me. That's just a few things to help you out. If you want, you can make me an administrator so I can help customize the wiki and organize categories, etc.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 18:51, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Now that I'm admin I can do the favicon. Also I will change the spoilers template. And you're welcome! I was getting really lonely at the Napoleon Bonaparte Wiki and I just decided I'd take a break and come to a wiki that needs help.--Napoleon of France (Talk) 21:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC)